The Love of an Empty Heart
by Godzilla720
Summary: Lyra Black was lost without her son and husband. But with eight year old orphan, Tom Riddle, the hole in her heart might just heal. And Tom's own shattering soul might be able to heal as well. The adoption proses is long, don't you agree? OC
1. Green Candy

_New idea. Love those. Hope you enjoy!~Z_

Lyra Black had once been care free. A wild child with the world at her feet. Now she was a woman, with a heart like cracked china. The loss of her baby boy had put an abrupt stop to her happy days. Her friend, Irene Prince had tried to make the once vibrant women laugh, or even smile, but all hope seemed lost for Lyra. Her family had abandoned her and her husband had passed. Her beautiful son had died before he had been able to live and her friends and colleagues pitied her to no end.

That was why she had stopped suddenly at the sound of children laughing and playing. It was a dark time for both the muggle and wizarding world, and laughter was a dear thing. She turned, and entered through the iron gate, which was slowly rusting. It was a solemn looking place, with not much going for it.

Lyra walked gracefully towards the sound, finally seeing where it was coming from. There were no play things in the small back yard of the sad looking building, but the three dozen children seem to be doing fine on their own. They ran about, laughing and grabbing at each other, playing hopscotch with imaginary boxes. A group of small girls sang songs, hoping about each other.

It was a bizarrely happy scene. But there was one group of children that seemed all wrong. A few boys, nine or ten were crowded around something, chortling. Lyra walked closer, watching with intense eyes, and suddenly realized what the boys were crowded around, or rather who.

It was another boy, obviously two or three years younger. He was curled in on himself, although he didn't look afraid. Just determined.

"Go away." He said tensely, his thin, narrow face pinched. The bigger boys laughed some more, one kicking him in the leg.

"Why would we do that, eh? You can't hurt us your just…" He was interrupted by Lyra coming over, her green velvet dress brushing the dusty dirt that made the playground. All the children made way for her, watching with wide eyes. She was a tall, if rather thin woman and could look quiet imposing given a reason.

"Away!" She demanded of the boys, glaring with metallic eyes. They stared for a moment before departing. Despite they're bully status they knew that talking back to a grown up would cause for serious punishment.

Lyra looked down at the small boy before crouching down. He was watching her with calculating eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, touching his kicked leg softly. He wore long black trousers that had faded over time.

He nodded, moving his hand to cover the bruise that was hidden underneath. Lyra frowned but nodded, standing up and holding out a hand. "Come along, I have need to talk with your Matron." His eyes widened in fear, and he shook his head. Lyra frowned deeply, pressing her lips together. This boy was obviously afraid. He looked quite a lot like her little Ronan had. Small and thin with dark hair and eyes. Her heart hurt with the very thought of her little one.

She knew that a scared child usually meant they thought they were in trouble. She bent down once more, her face level with the young boys.

"You are in no trouble…" Lyra paused, waiting for a name. The boy spoke, his face impassive.

"Tom."

"Tom. In fact if anyone is in trouble it is those boys," She sent a glance at the boys who were now playing marbles. "So please Tom." She mustered up a smile, putting all her effort in making it look real. "Come with me. If you get into any trouble that is not in fact justified, I will find out. Come along now." She stood strait again, holding out a long, thin fingered hand. This time Tom took it, walking beside her as she led them to the front door which she had seen on her way to the small back yard.

Once inside, Tom showed Lyra the way to Mrs. Cole's office. The two passed a few nurses and other young women, dressed in thread bare clothes. It was a shabby, but spotlessly clean place, not so different from the place Lyra herself had grown, although Grimmauld Place had been known to hide a few dark artifacts.

Lyra knocked on the wooden door, alerting the women on the other side of someone's arrival. The pointed face of Mrs. Cole answered the door, taking in the other woman's appearance before waving her in. The slightly tipsy older women didn't even notice the young boy who walked next to the much taller Lyra.

Lyra was quiet obviously from money. No one without a pretty penny had such beautiful dresses as she did, especially in these times, nor were they as attractive as Lyra. So the fact that Mrs. Cole did not question why Lyra was here was fairly obvious. She was hoping for a generous donation.

"A few of your older boys were bullying this young man. I am sure," Lyra gave the older women a stern look, "That you don't find this acceptable." Mrs. Cole nodded, staring wide eyed at the women.

"No, not at all." She glanced at the boy, who was standing by the door, hands behind his back and eyes towards the floor. "The boys will be punished. Now, Tom." He looked up slowly, eyes large. "Why don't you go back up to your room? The adults need to speak and…" Lyra interrupted, no liking the tone Mrs. Cole was taking with the young boy.

"No, no. I'm leaving. Actually… I think this young man deserves a treat after those mean boys," She sent him a secretive smile, and received a small one back. "Could he, perhaps, come to a picture or restaurant with me. Maybe a little walk." Mrs. Cole could not comprehend why this woman would want to spend time with the boy, but didn't bother asking. Maybe the women would want to adopt the boy. The very thought made the middle aged women swoon with delight.

"No, not at all. Feel free. But do be back before dinner Tom." Lyra smiled charmingly, turned and nodded towards the door at Tom. His eyes lit up and he nodded as well, going out the door first. They walked out of the sad place, eyes wandering over the London streets.

"So Tom. How old are you?" The answer was instant.

"Seven. Almost eight." Lyra smiled, remembering when she was young.

"Well. Are you excited?" Tom looked up, eyebrows pulling together.

"Why would I be?" Lyra looked at the boy sadly, realizing he probably had never had a single birthday.

"I suppose you don't have parties. I never did either, but my parents always got me a present. Tell you what; I'll get you a present. When's your birthday darling?" Tom felt a warm shiver going through him. Darling. No one had ever given him an affectionate name. It felt good.

"The 31 of December." Lyra nodded, making sure to keep the date in mind. It was the 19th. Christmas was coming soon as well. It was surprisingly warm for December. No snow had fallen. Of course, perhaps that was a blessing rather than a curse.

"My birthday was never recorded. But my mother says I was born in August." Tom wondered why her birth had not been recorded. Even his birthday had been written down. Perhaps they had not been in a position to do such a thing; He looked at the women again. She was perhaps 30 or so. He did not know what the world had been like back 30 years ago. No one had ever mentioned a war back then.

Lyra watched the boy as he squinted at the ground beneath them. He was thinking that much was clear. About what, could not be deduced. He was handsome, despite his thin frame. His hair looked soft and his eyes bright. But the way he pursed his lips reminded her of her father. He had been a sallow man, who tended not to notice when things happened. He had never been very talkative, mostly enjoying the companionship of his own company.

Lyra had inherited his quiet tendency, although she always paid attention and she always had the answer.

Tom wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, but he did notice when the strange, quiet and yet rather delightful women, came to a stop. They stood outside a sweets shop. He had passed it many times before, with the others, or when he went out by himself. It wasn't allowed, but he always found a way around rules.

"Come along Tom. Pick any candy you'd like. On me." He heard her mutter something else. He was sure he had heard wrong, but it sounded as if she had said "Hope I have muggle money." Strange.

The small bells above the door rang when Tom pushed it. Lyra watched with satisfaction as Tom's eyes widened at the sheer amount of sweets there were. Lollys, toffee, chocolate, caramel, gum drops, Christmas tree shaped cookies and a number of other things. An aging man was stocking the shelves, which looked like it was running low on bars of chocolate.

"Go on Tom, I'm sure you can find something or another." Tom shook his head, wondering how Lyra could not see that he wasn't worried about not finding candy, but what candy he was to have. There were so many different brands and types, and flavors. What really caught his eyes though was the sugar crystal sticks. They were in a range of bright, see through colors, all in diamond shaped clusters along a single wooden stick. He took one, bright green in color, and went back to Lyra. She looked disinterested, mainly because wizarding candy tended to be much more exciting. She was one of the few that actually liked the caramel cockroach clusters.

"This one please." Lyra examined the muggle candy. She could not see the appeal, but did not question. She gave him a warm smile, nodding.

"Very well," She turned to the man who had returned to behind the front desk, where you were to pay.

"This it miss?" He asked politely, taking the 5 shillings offered by Lyra.

"Yes. Thank you." He nodded, mumbling a 'have a nice day'.

The duo walked back toward the orphanage. "Are you not satisfied with your candy Tom?" Lyra questioned worriedly. He wasn't eating it. Instead, he had tucked it gently into his pocket.

"I am. Very much so. But I want to save it." Tom explained. This was the first item Tom would receive from Lyra. He didn't know it then, but there would be many, many more.

_So? It's a bit different I suppose. Review and tell me your thoughts please. ~Z _


	2. A Birthday Present1

_I'm very sorry I made you all wait so long, but I was working on my other fanfic, Lily Ann Holmes. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you did the first one._

It had been a few days since Lyra had been to the orphanage. A few days since she had seen Tom. It was the 19th, Tom's birthday, and she had a gift for him. He came off as a sweet, yet lonely and deprived boy. Just as she came off as a sad, childless widow.

Lyra nearly growled at her thoughts, fingering the small gift in her coat pocket. It was cold today, and her fingers would turn blue if they were out in the open for more than a few seconds. She had debated casting a charm, so that she wouldn't be so cold, but by the time it had crossed her mind, she was amongst Muggles, and did not want to seem strange.

By the time she reached the dismal building, her limbs ached with cold and her ears were burning, in the strange way they do when the weather is less than ideal. She blinked away the tears that piercing winds had brought to her eyes, and made her way to the front door of the orphanage.

Inside, Tom was sitting, lonely, on his small, thin mattress. The woman wasn't coming. He hadn't even learned her name, although he supposed that didn't matter much now. He took the green candy out of his pocket, gazing at it sadly. He knew he wasn't very likable. He knew he would never get adopted, and he knew that the women had only been nice to him out of pity, not out of real fondness. But his naive mind didn't want to believe any of it.

"No one will ever love me." He muttered sadly, just as Lyra walked into the orphanage. One of the worn nurses asked her business, looking a little shocked with her response.

"Here to see a little boy by the name of Tom." The nurse gapped for a moment before nodding and scurrying off to put down the baby she carried before leading Lyra to the young man's bedroom.

"This is it Miss. Careful though Miss, he's got a rotten temper, he does. Don't know why we bother with him no more." The women shook her head before rushing off to care for a baby that screamed out loudly.

Lyra's brow crinkled, before she shook of the feeling of worry. Tom must have made the wrong impression on these people. He seemed like a perfectly fine little boy to Lyra. She knocked on the door, which was answered by silence. She knocked once more before sighing and simply opening it. Her brother had never opened any door when it was knocked on either, but he was always inside the room. Perhaps Tom would be the same. Lyra hoped not.

The sight she saw, upon opening the door, made her want to run to the little boy's side. His head was in his hands, narrow shoulders hunched and skin red.

"Go 'way." He spoke angrily, feet kicking the frame of his bed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tom. I have a present for you, and I won't be leaving until it reaches your hands."

Tom's whole body perked up at the sound of her voice, his head lifted to show her his red and teary eyes and his nose, which was dripping. Lyra sighed sadly, realizing why he had been crying. He hadn't thought she would come.

Lyra walked over, sitting down next to him once she reached his bed. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed the delicate white cloth to him. He held it for a moment, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers before blowing into it. It smelled of Lilac. He wiped his eyes before realizing he had just ruined her handkerchief. A brief moment of panic caught him before he saw Lyra smiling.

"You can keep it. I have plenty at home." He nodded, stuffing the snot riddled thing into his pocket, next to the candy he had held a few minutes before.

"Now, feel better darling?" A shiver, akin to the one he had had a few days ago went up his spine as she called him darling again. He nodded, eyes focused on the wooden floors.

"I have a present for you. And a card." She pulled out a small envelope, along with a small, square box.

Tom opened the envelope first, ripping it in the process. But he knew that didn't matter. The card inside was what mattered. He opened the folded piece of paper and read.

_**Dear Tom, **_

_**I know that you were not expecting a present this birthday, or any birthday. Despite my words. Well, I hope I've proven you wrong. Enjoy your gift, and a very happy birthday to you. **_

_**Lyra**_

The words were neatly written, and made his whole body quiver with excitement. He was going to get a present. A real present, not more food, or birthday punches but a really nice, true, honest present that someone who actually cared about him had given him. And he had even learned the woman's name. Lyra. A very nice name. Not a silly name like the girls that gave him dirty looks here, but a nice, calm, pretty name. Not like Nelly, and Lucy. They were ok he supposed, but Lyra was a really, really nice name.

Lyra smiled down at him as he opened the square box. Inside was a small, yet heavy pocket knife. Lyra had seen It in one of the Muggle stores she passed everyday to get home from varies places, and thought that Tom might, perhaps, like it.

Lyra had, it seemed, guessed wrong, because Tom's eyes were welling up with tears and his whole body had stopped moving.

"I could get you something else if you like. Maybe some more sweets? Or-" Lyra was cut off by two thin, boney arms being wrapped around her. He wasn't exactly soft and cuddly, like Ronan had been, but he was warm, and he held her very tightly, as if he was scared she would suddenly be ripped away from him.

"Thank you," He spoke, his words muffled by her shoulder.

Lyra hugged him just as tightly, rubbing his back. Poor boy. He felt like he hadn't eaten in months. She knew that the Muggles food was being rationed, and that no one was really getting enough to be well fed, but this was a child, and her heart hurt at the idea of him being starved just because food was in low supply. She would bring him things to eat. It wasn't as if the wizarding world was low on food.

"Now, now Tom. No need for theatrics." Lyra said, although in truth she wished that she could hug him just a bit longer. This boy was so very sweet. As soon as she thought this, she started to feel immensely guilty. She was replacing Ronan. Her pretty, little, darling Ronan, with this boy.

"I really must go now Tom. Have a good day. I hope you enjoy the present." She stood and walked out quickly, engulfed in guilt.

_So? Review, and give suggestions. _


End file.
